


Can't Help Falling in Love

by Lulanya



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean kind of, M/M, Matchmaker Isabelle Lightwood, Pub Owner Magnus Bane, Royal Alec Lightwood, Shy Alec Lightwood, The Victorian Au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulanya/pseuds/Lulanya
Summary: His family was an old one. They had a long bloodline of lords and ladies of royal blood. The Lightwoods were important people with important friends. Robert Lightwood was the current Lord of the Lightwood-lands. It was a big territory with many citizens living there. The Lightwood-lords weren’t known for their warm heart and for easy forgiveness. Besides that, since the Lightwoods ruled over the lands there was peace, so nobody wanted to rebel against the family. Yes they were ruled by a hard and cold hand, but there was no war and they could live safe and many saw that as a pretty good deal.-----------This chapter is to explain the situation and to unterstand the setting better.Malec is only hinted in this one, but don't worry it is more than hinted in chapter 2 ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandome (and my first fanfic ever...)
> 
> Please keep in mind that english isn't my first language. So if I made any mistakes please let me know

His family was an old one. They had a long bloodline of lords and ladies of royal blood. The Lightwoods were important people with important friends. Robert Lightwood was the current Lord of the Lightwood-lands. It was a big territory with many citizens living there. The Lightwood-lords weren’t known for their warm heart and for easy forgiveness. Besides that, since the Lightwoods ruled over the lands there was peace, so nobody wanted to rebel against the family. Yes they were ruled by a hard and cold hand, but there was no war and they could live safe and many saw that as a pretty good deal. Yet being born to a rich and old family was a privilege he’d give up any moment. He’d give up all the money without any hesitation if that meant he was able to marry who he wanted. And not who his mother thought would help their family reputation the best. In his case that would be Lydia Branwell. The beautiful daughter of a rich merchant of a family that was friends with the Lightwoods for many generations. Not only was she very good looking but also smart, fair and charismatic. Even if she was the most charming person in world, Alec would never be capable of loving her. Not only because his heart already belonged to someone else. But, as Alec discovered very early in his life, he would never love a women, not the way he would love men. Since he first had this thoughts he knew he could never freely live to be happy. He would always have to hide a part of himself. It was not unheard of that to men or two women loved each other and spend their live together in a loving relationship. However those people were normal citizens neither of them were born into a royal family like Alec himself. They also didn’t have Maryse Lightwood as a parent. Maryse was a woman who held etiquette and tradition above anything else. Even her children’s happiness. Every one of the Lightwood children had it hard to live up to her standards. Alec, being the eldest of his siblings, had to carry the burden of carrying on the family name and blood. He was supposed to be the lord of their lands one time. Since birth he was prepared to reign over his people. By now Alec had learned to accept his fate, but he made a promise to himself, that he would do it better than his father. That he would make sure, that everyone would be treated the same. Not like his father who thinks bad of all the people that are not like him (namely white and a Christian). Tough Alec wasn’t the only one who had live up to high standards. His siblings, Isabelle and Jace could never get the approval of their mother. At least that’s what they would say to make Alec feel better, but he knew better. He knew that even thought their mother was ever so sceptical about every life choice they would take, that in the end she would approve the significant other each of his siblings would choose, because they were able start their own real family. With a man and a woman and children. Because that is what a good and real family looks like, according to his parents. Alec could never have the approval of his parents, because he that’s just not who he is. He just wanted to be happy and that could never work with a woman, but rather with a man. But not any man. No he had given his heart to a special man. To the most beautiful creature to ever walk on this earth. He met him thanks to Izzy and Jace over a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Maguns meet (yeay). Like that's it.
> 
> Oh and drunk Jace.

His siblings had dragged him to a pub one village away. This pub was known for being very open minded and their world class steak. So after a very short but never the less heated argument between the siblings Alec agreed to come with them, only if they let him do his work in peace for the next three weeks. As soon they entered the pub Alec laid his eyes on the most gorgeous person in the room. No, on the entire bloody planet. His siblings, which knew about his secret, just grinned beside him.   
“Alec close that mouth of yours. You don’t want to look like an idiot, won’t you?”, his sister teased him. However he immediately shut his mouth close, which to his surprise actually hung open a little. In this exact minute, where Alec could fell his cheeks getting slightly pink from the embarrassment, the stranger look up and caught Alecs eye. The stranger smiled and made his way over to where Alec was standing. He wanted to look away yet he didn’t manage to do it. Finally the stranger was so close that Alec could see, that he wore make up. Even though Alec always had thought that make up on a male would just look out of place and wrong. But in this moment he was only able to think about how well it brought out the dark brown eyes of the stranger.   
“Welcome in the Pandemonium. I am Magnus Bane, the owner of this establishment. You must be here for the first time, because I would recognise such a beautiful face like yours”, the strang- Magnus said with a wink. Alec must be dreaming because that wink wasn’t directed towards Isabelle, like it always is, but to him. Him, Alec, a man, a male man. Only as he heard his sister chuckle beside him, he remembered that he hadn’t responded at all. Only he couldn’t think of anything to say. His sister chose that moment to help him out of his misery.  
“Well yes, I heard of your pub a week ago and I thought that I should give it a try and see if all the praise about it is true. I am Isabelle and that is my bigger brother Alexander. And that blonde one, who is already at the bar flirting with every woman is our brother Jace.”  
The last comment mad Magnus laugh. Alec decided in this moment, that that was his favourite sound in the world and he would do anything to hear it again.  
“Well I hope that my pub can reach every expectation you have and that you just have a great time here”, Magnus said.  
“I am sure we will”, said Alec to everyone’s surprise (including himself).  
“I could give you a little tour around and show you everything”, Magnus suggested with a twinkle in his eyes.   
“That is a very nice offer, but I think it’s for the best if I look after Jace now, before gets too drunk. However I think Alec would very like to go with you”, Isabelle replied with a smirk. Alec just looked at her. He liked the idea of spending time with Magnus, yet he was also terrified of it. What if he was his clumsy self and would ruin every chance he had with this man. With the first man that that shown any (romantic) interest in him.   
“What do you say Alexander?”, Magnus asked. Was that hope in his voice? That couldn’t be.   
With a sudden bust of confidence Alec said:   
“I gladly accept your offer.” Magnus smile widened at that. Isabelle took that as her cue to silently leave the two men alone.   
“Then follow me Alexander.” While they were going through the room Alec realised, that it was way bigger than it first looked. Magnus created small areas that were separated from each other with walls or curtains or in one case with a bookshelf. Magnus talked a lot how he got most of the decoration that was standing around. Alec learned that Magnus had travelled a lot in the past years and hat decided a year ago that he wanted to settle down somewhere and to open a pub. Now they were standing in front of a staircase which lead down.   
“There’s only one room left. It isn’t finished and I normally don’t let people see it, though I think I might make an exception today”, Magnus said.   
“Well if that is so I fell extremely honoured”, Alec replied smiling, “lead the way.”   
Magnus lead them down the stairs, through a short hallway. They stood in front of door which Magnus opened. They got into a well-lit room. From the ceiling to the floor hung various curtains. On the walls hung magnificent tapestries. The whole room had a warm red-orange colour scheme.   
“What do you think?”   
“It’s beautiful.”  
“I wanted to pay homage to Indonesia, the country I was born in and to all the travelling I did. Every piece of decoration has a history behind it. However I bet you are here to have fun with your siblings and not to hear me talk about my furniture all night”, Magnus said with a sad smile.   
“I would love to hear everything you are willing to tell me. You are the most interesting person I’ve ever met. And I would choose this over spending time with a drunk Jace in a loud and crowded bar any time”, Alec replied honest. Magnus was a little taken aback with the sincerity in Alecs voice. He soon recovered from it and closed with a step the gap between them so there were only mere inches between them. Alec gasped quietly at the sudden closeness to the other man. He was able to feel Magnus breath on his skin. He couldn’t help but let his eyes flicker down to Magnus lips.   
“From the first moment I saw you Alexander, I thought that you are special”, Magnus said in a low voice.  
“In a good way I hope.”  
“Why don’t you find it out yourself?”, Magnus replied and fully closed the gap between them. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Once they separated Alec knew that his face would be completely red know, he always blushed easily. In that moment Alec realised, that this was his first kiss. Not only his first kiss with a man, but his first kiss ever. Magnus noticed Alecs slight chance in posture. He grew immediately tens and took a step back.  
“I hope I didn’t overstep any boundaries. The last thing I wanted to do was to make you feel uncomfortable.”  
“No you didn’t, it’ just…well I am-…this was-…” Alec struggled to find the right words. He was always a man of action, that way he could show his feelings the best. The words just didn’t come easily to him like to Izzy, who was very well with words.   
“It’s okay Alexander. You don’t have to be embarrassed about anything. Not here. Not with me”, Magnus said quietly. He reached out with one hand and cupped Alecs cheek with it. Alec leaned into the touch.  
“This was my first kiss”, he said silently after a short silence. He looked Magus in the eye and it was this moment, in which Magnus realised, that he had completely and without any hope of turning back, fallen for this boy. He also realised, that he absolutely didn’t care that he was past the point of return. Magnus once again closed the distance between them.  
“Oh darling how about I teach you how to kiss then. What do you think?” he said in hushed voice. Magnus noticed how Alec blushed even more at the use of the pet name. At this point Alec couldn’t form any proper sentences so he just nodded. Magnus grinned and leaned in for yet another kiss.  
Alec wasn’t able to tell how long they were standing there in this room kissing, yet he knew it was definitely too short as someone suddenly busted through the door. The two men jumped apart and Alec would bet he was as red a tomato at this point.   
“AAAAALEC BIG BROTHER OF MINE!” ,yelled Jace trough the room.  
“Jace you are drunk.”   
“Am not. Was looking for you an’ Izzy told me that she saw you an’ that Magnus guy going down the stairs. So here I am. I missed you”, Jace explained and he sounded more like a little child than a grown adult. Alec sighted and to Magnus he said:  
“Well I get this one better home as long as he can still ride his horse.”  
“Of course my dear. I hope I will see you soon?”, Magnus asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, I would like that very much”, Alec said with a smile.  
“AAAAALEC I AM BORED!” Jace pouted and crossed his arms over his chest,   
“Pay attention to me too!”   
Alec rolled his eyes at his brother and Magnus only chuckled. The two men helped Jace get back upstairs where they saw Isabelle already waiting for them.  
“The horses are ready. Let’s get this drunk idiot home”, she said.  
“I AM NOT DRUNK!”, Jace disagreed, while Isabelle dragged him outside.  
“I will come again when I can but I can’t promise you that it will be too soon”, Alec said serious.  
“If I have your promise that you will come back, I can wait”, Magnus replied.  
“I promise.”   
With that Alec went to leave. As he reached the door he look over his shoulder on last time to see Magnus still watching him. With a smile he stepped outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that was my first thing I ever wrote.  
> I hoped you liked it.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
